Don't want an Ending
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: You know that you might get cold during the night, but you want the heart to last past the coronation. Because you want this final moment before the two of you move on with your lives to last. Because you don't want an ending. /Tick. Tock./ Part of the 'Sing for Me' series.


**Yaay! First ATLA for meee :3 So this is one fic part of a multi-pairing, multi-fandom series that I like to call 'Sing for Me'. Reason being that each of the fics are based off a song. This particular one is a 'what if' alternate ending of Zutara-ness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**Song: Don't want an Ending Artist: Sam Tsui**

* * *

**DON'T WANT AN ENDING**

"Zuko. Zuko. Zuko!"

You blink then shout as a torrent of water appears over your head, narrowly missing you as you dive out of the way. Straightening in the most dignified manner that you can manage, you brush the dust off your clothes and give your best 'Holier-than-thou' glare at the smirking girl in water nation robes. "What are you doing?" You demand, tilting your chin up and arching one eyebrow. In response she rolls her eyes, planting one hand on her hip, and spinning a stream of water in complicated patters around the other.

"Nice try, but I'm not the one who's hearing is as bad as rock's."

"Rocks can't hear."

"Congratulations Lord State the Obvious."

You sigh as she laughs at his irritation. Giving her a wry smile, you hold a hand out to her, inviting her forward. "My 'Fire Lord' intimidation skills need work, huh?" You reach for her hand, but she dances out of reach and walks ahead of you.

"Just a little bit." She comments airily, as you try desperately not to look like a total idiot, still grasping at the air where her hand once was. You try passing it off as brushing away an insect, and to your surprise, she doesn't notice. You're not sure how to feel about it. On the plus side, she didn't see you look like a total idiot. On the down side she didn't catch on to what you wanted.

_Tick. Tock_.

"So. You're getting crowned Fire Lord tomorrow. Excited?" She asks as you catch up to her. "Fire Lord Zuko." She continues, testing out the title on her tougue. Subconsiously, you-Prince, soon to become Fire Lord- puff out your chest in pride.

"That's right. Meaning my rank will be higher than yours. No more nagging." you smirk in satisfaction, punching her shoulder playfully. She winches and pretends to be injured but when it's obvious you're not giving the reaction she wants she stops. The two of you walk in silence for a while longer when you reach the palace's gardens.

A gentle smile lights up your face and you grabs her wrist-actually making contact this time. She jumps in surprise and gives you a surprised look. "Here. I want to show you something." Pulling her along, you bring her to the edge of the pond. She gives you a curious look. "My mother and I used to spend all of our time by this pond when we were little. Feeding the Turtleducks." You explain sitting down on the grass, patting a spot beside you for her to sit.

"I see…" She murmurs, brushing a stray hair out of her face, just as the setting sun's light breaks through the clouds, illuminating her face. You inhales sharply as he marvels at how much she's grown. When you first invaded her village, she was nothing but an innocent, scared, helpless little girl…and now she was a battle-hardened, courageous, and beautiful warrior.

_Tick. Tock._

"Uh, Zuko? Anyone home?"

You snap out of your daze as she waves a hand in front of your face, a bemused look on her face. "Something wrong? You keep spacing out on me."

"You're beautiful." You say before you can stop yourself.

She starts, and an awkward silence descends, and you're mentally slapping yourself for your idiocy. "I mean, who wouldn't? I bet you had loads of guys chasing after you your whole life, right? All wanting to marry _Katara_, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe." You tease, bumping her shoulder with your own, trying to get rid of the weird atmosphere.

Katara laughs, and the atmosphere returns so a comfortable one. "Well I wouldn't call myself a princess, more like the Chief's daughter. And as for the 'loads of guys chasing after me', well, you'd know all about that from that play we watched right?"

You feint horror and disgust as he recalls the terrible play that Sokka convinced you into going to. "Oh Agni, that. Right, please don't remind me." You give an over exaggerated shudder and she laughs along with you, recalling that particular mishap. The water tribe girl makes a face and flops on her back.

"But yeah. Aside from Sokka, there weren't any guys left around my age in our tribe, so there wasn't anyone left to chase me. Well. Not until Aang."

Your fingers curl into a fist when you hear her say his name, but then you relaxe. Right. Him. The Avatar. Your shoulders slump as she starts talking about him. Aang this. Aang that. That's all she's been talking about lately. Of course, she tries to cover it up, quickly changing the subject when he gives her an inquiring look, but you know better. "You love him, don't you?"

_Tick. Tock._

Katara blushes madly, and your heart sinks. "It's that obvious?" She asks, propping herself up on one arm.

You lie down beside her, and tilt you head to the side and meets her eyes. "To me it is." You say softly, eyes tracing the lines of her face. You never had a chance, did you? You think. One day. That's what you had thought. You never said anything, but back when they were trapped in the crystal caves in the Earth Kingdom, you wished that she was part of your life from earlier on. You wished that you didn't meet as a result of you invading her home. Didn't want to have met as enemies. Sure you were friends now, but what if it was different? You close your eyes. No use in thinking about that now. She's going to leave you for good in a few hours.

Your eyes fly open as gentle fingers caress your scar. Reflexively, you roughly grab the hand, and you hear sound of surprise. Your grip relaxes as you see Katara's indignant and hurt expression. "Sorry. Sorry, force of habit." You apologize.

"No. I'm sorry. I know that it brings up bad memories for you." Katara rolls onto her back and stares up at the sky as the first stars appear.

You reach out and gently take her hand. She turns her head and blinks as sea blue meets sunset gold. "Your leaving with Aang after the coronation tomorrow, aren't you?" You get a silent nod in response. "Promise that you won't forget this?" You ask softly, squeezing her hand, trying one last time to get her to understand.

Katara stays silent for a second then laughs once. "You're teasing me aren't you? Pfft. Yup. I'm totally going to forget that I travelled through all of the four nations, nearly got killed several times, narrowly missed getting who knows how many times, actually getting captured-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." You blow a plume of fire into the air lighting up the area for a brief moment. Katara rewards you with a mischievous half smile and gestures for you to do it again. You purse your lips and let another burst of flames escape from them. Katara's hand rises up and the moisture in the air around the flame solidifies into ice. It hangs in the air for a split second then drops into your waiting hands. You hold it gently, slowly sitting up so that you won't shake it or risk it shattering. Katara sits up with you and your breath is taken away. It jagged. It's sharp, but it is also beautiful and elegant. And it is a heart.

Katara's face lights up in delight and surprise. "Wow. It's so pretty." You nod in quite awe. "Here." Katara summons more water and adds it to the ice sculpture. "There. My present for you. There's enough ice there that if you leave it in your room it'll melt by the time you're officially Fire Lord. No more banished prince."

"No more banished prince." You murmur. "Thank you Katara."

_Tick. Tock._

She gives you one last smile and rolls onto her stomach. "It's late. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night. I'll see you later."

As she gets up and walks out of the gardens, she gives you one last look. "Aren't you going to go to bed? Don't want to sleep in, do you?"

"Nah. I'll follow you in a second." You say, still gently holding the ice heart in your hands, willing the warmth out of your hands, lest it melts it. You stay there, and it's painfully obvious that she's gone. Don't want to sleep in…? Heh. The only thing that you don't want is to forget. Don't want to lose this memory of the two of you sharing one last more moment before that last goodbye. Before the last 'what if'. Don't want to know that even if you do see her in the future, it won't be like this. Not anymore.

You stand and make your way to your bed room, stopping by the kitchens to grab cloth to keep the heart on.

When you get to your room you place the heart by the window. You douse all of the flames in the room, including the fire place. You know that you might get cold during the night, but you want the heart to last past the coronation. Because you want this final moment before the two of you move on with your lives to last.

Because you don't want an ending.

_Tick. Tock._

* * *

**FIN**

**Reviews are much apppreciated!**

**-moony**

_**Other titles under 'Sing for Me'**_

**Never gonna be alone: Naruto (SasuSaku) Payphone : Ouran Highschool Host Club (HikaHaru)**

**and more to come! :)**


End file.
